I Need A Hero To Save Me From Myself
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: Not my original work. Based on a Art compilation on Pivix by the Artist Death Head Moth. It can be pretty dark, depending on how you look at it.. But I'm somewhat emo, so I love it. Who knows, with enough reviews [positive or negative] I'll continue more of this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first time was maybe a few days after that old man had turned Enid to stone. KO had been particularly helpful that day, cheery and adorable as he could be. Both of them were alone in the back of the bodega, sorting boxes of whatever, and Rad had found some dumb excuse to leave early.

"That's the last one!" KO had said, and laughed; he had such a beautiful laugh. "We make a good team, don't we Enid?" Enid smiled. "We sure do. Couldn't have done it without you, KO." His smile put hers to shame, she thought.

She would later tell herself it was a spur of the moment thing, that it meant nothing, maybe she even believed it. She squat down to KO's eye level and called him over. "You're a pretty cool sidekick, KO. I think you deserve a reward." She gently put her hands on his cheeks. He seemed puzzled, but didn't pull away, even as Enid's face inched closer. He didn't understand what was happening until their lips touched.

She felt electricity run all the way down her spine. His lips were soft and warm and welcoming and she couldn't help but linger. It was a small kiss, but definitely more than a peck, and definitely less chaste than what Enid had intended. She pulled back and smiled at him. "How was that?" KO's eyes were wide and full of stars. "Wow." He finally muttered.

"That good, huh?" Enid chuckled and ruffled his hair. "C'mon, let's go close shop." She stretched nonchalantly, doing an outstanding job of looking like nothing was wrong, even though inside she felt like she was on fire. KO kept looking down and blushing whenever she looked his way, and couldn't stop giggling. "That's not too different from regular KO", she thought. It was hard to keep herself from smiling. Only on the way back home did she dare ask herself what the hell had happened.

Well, what the hell had happened? Her heart was pounding in her chest. Why had she done that? Enid had always thought of KO as a kind of little brother, hadn't she? Just a chance be the Cool Older Sis she wished she had growing up! She gulped. Nothing more, right? Doesn't matter how cute he looked, or how much he obviously admired her, or how he always knew what to say when she was feeling down. A cold bead of sweat ran down her neck. She needed to stop this line of thinking immediately.

But it was probably ok, right? Right! It's fine, it's just teasing, just a little teasing between friends that's all. Maybe a line was reached, but not yet crossed. Just kinda bumped a little. He kissed pretty good for what was probably his fir- Enid stopped that thought in its tracks.

This wasn't helping at all. No matter how you looked at it, this was a pretty shady thing for a 16 year old to be doing with an 11 year old. She became resolute, she'd never let this happen again. It would all be fine as long as this remained just a one time thing, she thought.

They would kiss a second time before the week ended.

But! But you have to understand the circumstances! She hadn't even been the one to initiate it this time. That had to count for something, right? Besides, it's not like things went any further than last time. Maybe the kiss lasted a bit longer, who can say? No one can keep track of stuff like that.

It had been a particularly hot day. They were lounging in the breakroom, plopped together on the beanbag, while Rad worked the cash register. Enid had just downloaded the new Mayday Parade album and KO wanted to listen.

"We can share earbuds if you want." She said.

He beamed. "Woah, really?"

"Yes, really, you goof. You're gonna have to scoot closer, though."

They were already sitting pretty close, but now KO was basically in her lap. His shorts and Enid's hot pants meant their legs made plenty of skin contact. Enid put an arm around his shoulder as she passed him the earbud and left it there. Alt metal blared gently in their ears, and they started humming along to the melody. Enid realized she was smiling.

As the third song on the album rolled in, KO nestled in closer and rested his head on her shoulder. Enid absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey, Enid?" He said, barely above a whisper.

"What's up, lil guy?" She wasn't looking, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Um." He hesitated. "When are we gonna kiss again?"

Enid turned to look at him, suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. She didn't know how to react, so she didn't.

"I don't know, KO."

"Oh." He said, but didn't move.

The next few moments felt like ages. He held his gaze, and slowly moved his hand to her neck. He moved in closer, until their foreheads were almost touching. He was the one who kissed her this time, his lips softly nipping at hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, and her thoughts faded to black. She hadn't realized how much she'd been holding back until she suddenly wasn't.

He was the one to break the kiss. Their breathing was heavy as they looked into each other's eyes. KO snuggled against her and buried his head in the nook of her neck. "That was really good." He said.

Enid leaned back and let her head drop onto the beanbag. "Yeah."

She was too exhausted to think. The album continued to play, and they listened in silence until their break ended. Laying in bed that night, her fingers running furious circles on her clit, she came the hardest she'd done in months.

In the silence of the dark of her room, waves of guilt crashed against her like tidal waves. "I can't let this become normal." She thought out loud. "I won't. This is the last time, for sure." A part of her feared it was already too late.

But an even deeper part wanted it to be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It'd been a month since KO's first kiss, and not a week would go by without him and Enid sneaking off to kiss; be it in a closet, in the breakroom or the back of the store. Always in hiding from clients, Mr Gar, and even Rad. He had picked up that it was supposed to be a secret, that no one could know or it'd be over, but he didn't really understand why.

Not that anyone would tell him either, even if he asked. His mother's "birds and the bees" talk had left him more confused than anything else. Broad and vague and sterile, any question he'd ask about the specifics was met with a cryptic "I'll tell you when you're older." Same with any other grown-up, really; they could only see KO as a sexless child. Someone to be kept in the dark about this sort of thing, all because he "didn't need to know yet". Like knowing would spoil him! Like it wouldn't have helped when he had his first wet dream! Crying in bed, clutching his phone, searching desperately for whether he was sick, or broken.

But he wasn't stupid, he knew more than he let on. He knew his kisses with Enid were the kind lovers had. He knew his penis got hard when he kissed her because he wanted to have sex with her. He knew part of Enid wanted that too. He knew another part of her was terrified of it. At night, he desperately humped his pillow while thinking of her, wondering if this felt even a tiny bit like sex did.

But her kisses felt so good, he was totally hooked. They were completely different from his mom's kisses. Every time they were alone together, every time he knew they could disappear for a few minutes, he would run up to her and squeeze her hand. That was their signal. Enid would take his hand in hers and guide him to one of their hiding spots, and they'd be all over each other in seconds.

Some days it even would be Enid who'd call on him. Call him to "help clean" the broom closet, or the break room, or the back. Each day she was more eager, less reluctant, more herself. She was happier, and livelier, and the prettiest that he'd ever seen her. Looking at her made him feel so warm inside; it was overwhelming, like staring at the sun.

One time they both had the night shift, Enid taught him how to french kiss. They'd been resting on a pile of exercise mats, somewhere in the back of the store. He can't even remember what they were talking about when her hand came to rest on his, and their eyes locked.

"Hey, KO?" She said, her voice heavy and sultry. "You wanna try kissing like adults do?"

He didn't even know what that was but he wanted it; he needed it. He nodded.

She took his head in her hands and kissed him like she always did, waiting until he was deep in the moment before forcing her tongue in his mouth. He couldn't help but let out a muffled moan, as Enid busied herself pushing, rubbing, exploring him. He barely had any brainpower to know what to do, his tongue moved to keep up with hers basically on its own.

He must've been doing something good when he felt Enid hum into his mouth. She shifted her position without breaking the kiss, rolling on top of him, and slid her leg between his knees. Her thigh rubbed against his hard prick and his whole body shivered, his own leg making contact with something humid and very hot between her legs.

It was Enid's-

E-e-enid's-

It was wet. He was so overwhelmed that he was dizzy, his vision was going white. He felt hot all over, needy and sensitive. He pressed himself against her, their legs rubbing against each other's crotch, and she bit his lip and squeezed him tighter. Now she was the one who pressed herself against him, rhythmically moving her hips, much like how KO would hump his pillow. Oh god, he could feel her heat on him. He learned to match her movements, and soon they were both lost in a rough facsimile of sex.

When they broke the kiss they were exhausted, their mouths sore and bodies sweaty, panting like they'd just ran a marathon. Enid played with his hair and he laid on top of her, his head on her chest.

"Did you like that?" She asked.

"Yeah."

He started having trouble sleeping soon after. Humping his pillow was just not enough anymore. He didn't know what to do, or who to turn to. He'd lay awake staring at the ceiling, thinking of Enid. Not even, like, naughty stuff, just, like, little things. Enid laughing at a joke. Enid adjusting her shorts. Enid smiling after he called her cool. Enid's belly button, or her calves, or her collarbone. The time they were making out and Enid cussed and it made him laugh. The time she rubbed herself directly on his hard-on and it felt so intense that he had to stop.

All of these memories had the same effect on him. He was staring at that effect right now, unsure of how to take care of it. He didn't know how to touch himself, and it wouldn't let him sleep. He'd rub spit on it, or squeeze it between his palms, or between his fingers. It would feel good, yeah. Really good, even. But it wasn't enough to make it go away.

So he'd stare at the ceiling and wait for sleep to come. Soon he had rings around his eyes, and every morning was harder than the last. One morning he was looking particularly miserable, he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, KO?" She said, in her lovely voice. "Are you OK?"

He wanted to say something, even if just to shrug it off; he really did! But when he tried to speak only tears came out. He felt her arms surround him and he buried his head in her shirt. They stayed there a while, KO hugging her tight, as if to never let go.

"Enid, please, can I talk to you alone? I don't know what to do..." She nodded.

They locked themselves in the bathroom, and KO told her everything, in between sobs. "I think I'm broken." He said. "I really am." It was so hard to speak through the knot in his throat. "I'm so sorry, I have these thoughts, I-I-I don't know what to do about them! My body gets all weird and, and..." He'd die of shame if he had to explain it in more detail.

"...And I don't know how to make it go away!" He looked up at her, his face full of tears. "I've tried, I've really tried!"

Enid's eyes were wide like platters. It's obvious she understood what he meant, thank god. He felt relieved, at least a bit, to have told her. She cleared her throat.

"D-" She hesitated. "D-do you want me to show you?" Her eyes were full of something, but he didn't know what.

"Please." He could barely whisper.

She carefully sat him on the toilet seat and slowly knelt in front of him. He'd never seen her so serious, It felt almost like being proposed. She rubbed his thigh softly and looked into his eyes.

"If at any moment you wanna stop, we stop, OK?" She had such a tender gaze. He nodded. He could not feel in better hands. She took a deep breath.

"OK... " She repeated to herself, her hand slowly drifting upwards, caressing every inch of thigh on the way to its destination. KO's dick twitched with each caress, slowly growing harder. She deliberately avoided it, wanting to explore the whole zone before jumping to the main course.

KO let out a gasp when she finally touched his bulge. Enid carefully palmed it like a sore muscle, putting heavenly soft pressure on it. His dick throbbed and strained against its cloth prison, eager for more.

"How're you holding up?" She rubbed small circles on his package, looking intently at his face.

He struggled to speak. "It- hah- It feels really good, Enid!"

She gave his bulge a little kiss. Her voice was breathy and low. "Glad to hear it." Enid placed her hands to his pants line. "Would you be okay with these coming off?" He nodded.

"Good boy." She reassured him, kissing his thigh. She motioned for him to get up and pulled his pants and undies to his ankles. His erection sprung free, bigger than she expected but still clearly a boy's. She couldn't help but stare at it, hairless and free, pubescent but ready for action. A drop of precum dotted the tip, and she had to stop herself from licking it off. "Let's take this step by step." She thought.

Her hand slid slowly up his bare thigh and gently grasped his shaft. He shivered and gasped at her touch. He was so warm. She leaned in closer, petting his head with her free hand, gently shushing him, reminding him it was alright.

"I'm gonna start moving now." She warned. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he managed to nod. She gulped.

She started as slow as she could, rubbing his tender flesh up and down, squeezing gently and deliberately, before settling on a steady kind of slow rhythm. KO groaned. She kept up this slow pumping for a while, slowly turning KO into a gasping, panting mess, his eyes unfocused and his head hanging backwards. It was the hottest thing Enid had ever seen, and it was making her so horny it was uncomfortable. She rubbed her legs together and picked up the pace. She needed to end this quick and go rub one out in private, or she didn't know what she'd do.

"Haaah, Enid..." She looked up, worried something was wrong. "Enid... Enid..." He bucked his hips, thoroughly lost in pleasure. Oh god, he was moaning her name.

She started increasing the speed and pressure of her pumps. It was obvious he was on the edge and she wanted to push him over. He was bucking his hips harder now, his groans giving way to high pitched whines. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he shook.

"W-wait! Enid! You gotta stop!" He was way too overwhelmed with pleasure for any kind of coordinated movement. "S-something's coming out!"

She shushed and reassured him; kissed his face and told him it was alright, that she had him; but she kept up the attack. "Just let it out for me, KO, it's OK." That must've been what pushed him over the edge. He Suddenly tensed and whined a particularly high note, and shot after shot of cum flew across the bathroom into the floor, the last few spurts never leaving Enid's hand. KO melted into his seat, completely drained, panting and sweating, his eyes slowly coming back into focus.

"You do it like that, see?" She said, and kissed his lips.

She sent KO to the register while she cleaned up; she needed some time alone after all. She looked at her hand, still covered in his warm cum, and ran her tongue across it, lapping as much as she could. It was bittersweet, and it smelled wonderful.

"God, I'm disgusting." She thought as she pulled down her panties. Sitting on the toilet seat, she flicked herself off with her offhand so she could hold her right palm to her face and drown in the smell of his cum.


End file.
